


Rolling On Down

by TheSofterGentlerMe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe
Summary: It's just business as usual for the Best Friends Squad but Glimmer has a bit of a bone to pick with how Bow is talking about using magic.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Rolling On Down

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we?

"We have to give the villagers time to evacuate," Adora said as she gestured around the town square with her shield. 

Catra, her eyes peering out from the head and face wrap that concealed all but her eyes and ears said, "They won't have time and that's not why we're here! The town's guards can handle this!" 

Adora drew her axe, bashed it against her shield, and said, "It may not have been why we came but that's what this has become! Now do we stand and protect these people or do we run like mewling cowards!?"

Catra glared at Adora as Bow spoke up, regal in long blue robes. 

"I believe we can accomplish both of your goals. I have enough magic dust left to cast a few spells that I think can help," Bow said 

Glimmer muttered something and Bow turned to her. 

"It’s the rules, Glim," Bow said with a smile.

"I wasn't saying anything about the magic," Glimmer said as she pushed her dice around on the table behind her gamemaster's screen. "I was just thinking I was going to run up to the counter and grab something to drink. You all want something?"

Bow laughed as he said, "Glimmer, it's just a game. If I can let the archery rules go, surely you can't get irritated at the magic every time it comes up."

"I think you'll find I can. Seriously, magic dust," Glimmer said with a little harrumph as she leaned back in her chair at a table in their favorite cafe in the town of Bright Moon.

"Next up, her complaining about how casters are weak at melee," Catra said with a grin, as she doodled on the back of her character sheet. 

"It's silly!" Glimmer said. "Just because you use magic you're physically weak and can't throw a punch well? Come on! I can punch just fine."

“Yes, Sparkles, we all know,” Catra said. “It’s a game though. Let it go.” 

“As soon as you let go of the, ‘That’s not how unit deployments work’ argument from last time,” Glimmer said. 

“That’s not fair! It made no sense for them to have the archers that far out front!” Catra said. 

“It worked though didn’t it?” Glimmer said with a grin. 

“If you mean all of us were pushing zero hit points because of it, yes, it worked,” Catra said. 

“Speak for yourself,” Adora said. “I was doing just fine.”

“You were full of arrows, Adora. Just because you went into your berserk rage and regained your hit points doesn’t mean it’s the same thing,” Catra said.

“Sure it does. There’s a reason I love this sub-class of Fighter,” Adora said with a grin. 

Glimmer said, “Listen, all of that is just tactics but the magic thing? It’s annoying!” 

About that time, a server walked up with a round of drinks on a tray and started setting them down. Bow looked down at the fruit punch he loved to order at the cafe then back at the server to say, “I’m sorry, we hadn’t ordered anything.” 

The server hitched their thumb over their shoulder as they tucked the tray under their arm.

“I know,” they said. “That table did and they wanted to say, ‘Please go back to playing the game, none of us want to hear the magic rant again.’ The staff says they’ll throw in a plate of nachos as well if you do.”

Glimmer turned bright red as Bow started laughing. Catra picked up her drink and hoisted it at the table who’d sent it and shouted thank you at them as Adora patted Glimmer on the back. 

“It’s alright,” Adora said. “At least it got us a plate of nachos.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of a group of people in a cafe who's first reaction, when they see their queen, is to think, "Oh no, is she going to start griping about that game again?" And then send drinks over as a message to hush to the whole group.


End file.
